Talk:Planets
Sunza? Eighth planet? The page currently lists "Sunza" as the parent star of Gamilas and Iscandar, and it lists Gamilas as the eighth planet of the system. Where did this information come from? I don't remember it from the original series. Episode 22 of Yamato 2199 calls the star "Salezar" and places Gamilas and Iscandar in the fourth position. -- BlueResistance (talk) 04:13, November 9, 2013 (UTC) *Mmm....It could be in the Japanese sub of the classic sega. Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 07:32, November 9, 2013 (UTC) **That could be the case, but it should be verified and a source or sources should be cited. If it can't be verified and cited, then it should be revised. -- BlueResistance (talk) 12:16, November 9, 2013 (UTC) :::OK, looking at The Space Battleship Yamato Chronicles page 19-- The "Sanzaa" （サンザー）solar system of the Large Magellenic Cloud. Iscandar is the 3rd planet and Gamilas is the 8th. I'm not sure if any of this is said in the show itself or not. Pretty sure Sunza/Sanzaa was named in the pilot film. evan1975 (talk) 18:01, November 9, 2013 (UTC) :::::Seeing how Gamilas and Iscandar is a binary planet, how is it five planets apart? It makes almost no sense. And I wish there is an english print of the Yamato referance books...I guess that is what this wiki is for! And Sanzaa might be the name of the solar system and not the star, hence the Sun and Solar System, so the star might actually be Sunza or Salezar....Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 21:39, November 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::::If the math is obviously wrong, we should just use the correct math in the wiki, and include a footnote about the error that was printed in the original source. As for the name . . . Is The Space Battleship Yamato Chronicles for the original series or for 2199? And do you mean the 2199 pilot movie? This might be just a case of inconsistent romanizations in official sources, like "Gamilas" and "Gamilus" or "Epidora" becoming "Epidra" in the subtitles of the very next episode. But if it's a matter of the original and new series each having different names for the same thing, we'll need separate entries for each of them. -- BlueResistance (talk) 00:14, November 10, 2013 (UTC) ::There is a pilot for the original series; it was on one of the old laserdiscs. evan1975 (talk) 18:34, November 10, 2013 (UTC) :::::::We will just have to put the 2199 data in and the original series can be in the footnotes or vice versa since the classic series is already complete. Until the tabs update is up this will be a common problem. By the way, do you know where I can find english sub for SBY? And I do not mean Star Blazers. Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 03:27, November 10, 2013 (UTC):: That idea could work as well, but the distinction have to be very clear. About the subtitles, is it like one episode per video or is it split into multiple parts? If it is one per episode (hopefully it will extend to season 3) can you tell me the channel? Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 05:00, November 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Central Anime did fansubs for the first two seasons of Yamato. You can also find 1080p fansubs of the first season. The only things that haven't been subbed in the "Classic Canon" is SBY3 & the director's cut of the Yamato Rebirth movie. evan1975 (talk) 18:34, November 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Consigning one of these two series to just footnotes doesn't seem right, though. They're both important and should be given equal--but clearly distinct--attention. Something to discuss later. I've seen subtitled copies of the original series on YouTube over the years. -- BlueResistance (talk) 03:52, November 10, 2013 (UTC) :: Can you guys tell me where in 2199 they call it "Salezar"? evan1975 (talk) 18:34, November 10, 2013 (UTC) :::: See, this is why I don't use indents, it makes the page format confusing. I do not remember "Salezar" referance, but it does sound familiar. So, Central Anime makes english subs? Is it accurate to the japanese version in anyway? Or is it like Star Blazers where they doctored everything? Also, evan1975 (can I just call you "Evan"?), did you got around and replace the .css code? And the new admin...isn't showing up... Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 22:00, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Salezar was mentioned as the name of the system at least twice in episode 22: during Okita's speech to the crew before warping to the system ("We will soon reach our final objective, the Salezar System"/~19:35) and immediately after the warp by Melda Ditz ("That's Epidora, fifth planet in the Salezar System"/~21:10). -- BlueResistance (talk) 02:30, November 11, 2013 (UTC) *Ah! I remember now! Thanks, BlueResistance (can I call you "Blue"?) Can we use bullets from now on? Indents make the format weird, as seen above....or we can set up a time and hopefully be free use the chat...Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 06:05, November 11, 2013 (UTC) **Bullets are okay by me. My work schedule is going to be rather crazy for the next month-plus, so for now just communicating on talk pages is the most I can manage. -- BlueResistance (talk) 03:03, November 12, 2013 (UTC) *That's fine, frankly, I am quite busy also...Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 07:00, November 12, 2013 (UTC) *Okay, confirmed, Iscandar is the 8th planet. Classic Sega, Season 1 Episode 23. That means Gamilas is also the 8th. Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 06:04, November 30, 2013 (UTC) **Let us know if "Sunza" ever comes up in the dialogue. Otherwise we'll go with 2199's "Salezar". evan1975 (talk) 19:05, November 30, 2013 (UTC) ***We'll need separate listings of some sort for both series: the eighth planet in the original, fourth in 2199. They're both correct in their own continuities. -- BlueResistance (talk) 13:59, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Renaming the page So much of what's on this page--and so much of what will be on this page--is non-planetary in nature, we should probably just change the name. How about "Celestial Objects" or "Planets and Other Celestial Objects"? -- BlueResistance (talk) 18:13, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Celestial Bodies would probably work bestJohnatha (talk) 15:49, March 24, 2014 (UTC)